Presence detection is a technology used to convey information about the availability of individuals. Individuals are often interested in the availability of others and, because they are often not co-located, they require mechanisms for conveying availability or status information. The devices that people interact with know bits and pieces about how available they are for communications or other forms of interaction with others at any instant. People who are on the phone are less available to most others for the duration of the call, but may want to be interrupted by selected callers.
The location of a person on a mobile phone is information that may be relevant for determining whether that person is available for a certain type of event. For example, someone traveling far away from home may not be available for physical interaction with their neighbors, but may be available to take a call. Similarly, someone near a particular restaurant at lunchtime is a potential consumer.
Presence related information is routinely generated in many devices connected to various networks. For example, a person using a Personal Computer (PC) attached to a network may generate various presence state information. An “On-line” state indicates a user has logged onto a network, such as the Internet or a corporate intranet, while an “Off-line” state indicates no connection is currently active between the user and the presence engine. “Idle” status implies the user's system, although logged on, has not been active recently. Similarly, a person Who acknowledges a calendar event in a PC or personal digital assistant (PDA) essentially signals their limited availability to most others for some duration while at the same time indicates that the person is active on that device. This level of presence indication is useful, but it is sufficiently coarse to limit its utility. Extension of these simple states is typically not automatic and usually requires direct, unnatural, user intervention.
The reliability and usefulness of presence information depends on the type of information provided and the device from which the information is gathered. A person actively interacting with a computer indicates to some degree that she is available, but probably only to those on the same network. A PC or other network device inside a corporate network will have visibility, independently or through a corporate presence server, to many presence inputs related to many PCs or other devices on that network. Typically, however, a device inside a corporate firewall will be isolated from having access to presence data related to devices like mobile phones, that by their very nature interconnect through commercial service provider networks.
Although PCs and other network devices can provide presence information, telephony use is a better indicator of a person's availability. Unfortunately, current presence systems are incapable of providing an efficient way of gathering information from PCs on proprietary networks as well as telephony use information.
The complications of involving devices from various networks supports the need for both a distributed architecture for presence information and the necessity for secure, trusted, presence related elements in the Internet to consolidate, filter, and distribute presence related information. Therefore, the presence data for an individual may involve several devices belonging to several networks of varying technologies. A central place having the potential to easily consolidate presence data is a device located in the Internet.
There is a need, therefore, for improving both the number and quality of inputs into a presence management system in order to more efficiently and effectively deliver presence information to users of the information. Given the significant use of mobile and wireless telephones, and the impact of such use on availability, there is a need to gather and use availability information associated with telephone usage for a presence system. There is a further need to automate gathering of availability information in a manner that does not rely upon active intervention.
Current presence technology standards and systems are provided for in references from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). Presence technology protocol-related publications hereby incorporated by reference include: Day, M., Aggarwal, S. and Vincent, J., “Instant Messaging/Presence Protocol Requirements,” Request for Comment (RFC) 2779, February 2000; Day, M., Rosenberg, J. and Sugano, H., “A Model for Presence and Instant Messaging,” RFC 2778, February 2000; Rosenberg, J. and Schulzrinne, H., “SIP caller preferences and callee capabilities,” (work in progress), November 2000; Crocker, D. et al., “A Common Profile for Instant Messaging (CPIM),” (work in progress), February 2001.